All Day I Dream About Shh With You
by savvydaun05
Summary: Eggsy (Taron Egerton) and Lucie (Jesy Nelson) are never afraid when it comes to sex in their relationship. (EggsyxOC)


**HEY! SAME AUTHOR! NEW STORY! YAY!**

 ***Lucie Wilkes, my OC, is portrayed by Jesy Nelson (still!)**

 ****I do not own Kingsman, its characters, the song "A.D.I.D.A.S." (where the title gets its name), or the band Little Mix (the group that Jesy Nelson is not only a part of, but sings a bit of the song!)**

 *****I ALSO do not own "Truffle Butter", "Only", Nicki Minaj, Lil Wayne, Drake, or Chris Brown.**

 ******I apologize in advance if I seem to go OOC with the characters at times. This honestly came out longer than expected so it was kind of hard keeping up!**

 **With that... ENJOY!**

 _All day I dream about shh... with you._

 _All day I dream about shh... with you._

* * *

Sex played a big part in Eggsy and Lucie's relationship. Not to the point that that was all it was about. In fact, the only thing that played a bigger part than sex was their true feelings for each other. Eggsy _really_ loved Lucie and she loved him for so many reasons. But, they had to admit, nothing said "I love you" better than a little quality time together. Especially when it came to _their_ quality time.

* * *

 _They say that it's overrated._

 _Well they ain't doin' it right._

* * *

Eggsy wasn't afraid of sharing their intimate moments with others (only when the conversation called for it, of course!). Naturally, Lucie would get embarrassed after a while and shut him down, getting onto him for "exaggerating" and "going overboard". But there were no exaggerations. Everything that happened between Eggsy and Lucie was real. _Really_ real. If you asked Eggsy, he would say that it's been that way since they first met.

* * *

 _Since I met you I've been thinkin' all day._

 _I've been Googling ways to keep you entertained._

* * *

"You did not!" Lucie argued over dinner with her date, Eggsy. They were currently reminiscing over the beginning of their relationship at Gino's Genuine restaurant. It was there first free day in two months and they planned on making the most of it. There was no debate over making reservations at their favorite Italian restaurant for the night. Until then, they were content with just hanging around Eggsy's house, watching TV, cuddling with each other, and making out which soon led to... other things.

"Yes I did!" he replied. "The moment I set eyes on you, I knew that we would hit it off."

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes jokingly, "you probably thought that with every girl you set eyes on at work."

"Nope. Only you," Eggsy simply said, popping a piece of bread into his mouth.

"So, what? You just began picturing our lives together right then and there?"

"Yes."

"So... everything we've done so far. Eating out, eating in, travelling around, fooling around, you pictured all of that with me?"

"Well, it's not like I had it down to the last detail or anything. But, yeah, I could picture myself having fun with you."

"In more ways than one?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

Eggsy chuckled and said, "As a matter of fact, yes."

* * *

 _It's been three weeks since we started to play._

 _Now we're serious babe, 'cause what you do is crazy._

* * *

Lucie couldn't help but giggle as she lay naked with Eggsy in his bed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, nearly breathless.

"I was just thinking," she tried to say through her fit, "about our first time together. When we first began dating."

"Oh, yes!" Eggsy joined her. "I remember that. And the time after that. And the time after that. And the time after that!"

"We had sex for nearly three weeks straight!"

"You couldn't get enough of me."

"Excuse me!" Lucie turned so that Eggsy could see the mock-surprise on her face. "I think it was _you_ who couldn't get enough of _me._ "

"Oh really?" He turned with her.

"Really."

They laid there looking at each other in a comfortable silence before Lucie finally spoke up. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you didn't get tired of me after the first week."

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled. "I never get tired of you."

"You mean it?"

"Of course! I've never met anyone like you. You're gorgeous and smart and strong and caring and so many other things!"

Lucie blushed at her boyfriend's words. She lifted her hand to move a stray piece of hair out of her face before Eggsy caught it and entwined it with his. "Things like that never go out of style."

"You really never get tired of me?"

"Never."

"So..." Lucie dared herself to move closer until she was centimeters away from his face, his lips. "Does that mean you're not too tired for round two?"

"When am I ever too tired for round two?" he asked with a cheeky smirk.

Lucie giggled and finally closed the gap between them.

* * *

 _I never had somebody who_

 _Could do them things make me say ooh ooh ooh._

* * *

Lucie always made sure to be thankful for her relationship with Eggsy. After all, she spent nearly all of her teen-aged and early adulthood life with failures for boyfriends. They were either with her for their own selfish gains or they meant well but just didn't have exactly what she needed. Until Eggsy came, she was certain she would have been better off if she swore off men for good. Thank God she didn't have to go down that route! Nobody came close to Eggsy. _Nobody._ He was a little bit of everything. Sweet. Charming. Clever. Kind. Tough. Passionate (oh God, was he passionate!). It may have sounded cliche, but he was definitely the perfect man.

* * *

 _So come on baby baby. Come on pretty baby._

 _You're gonna get it tonight._

* * *

"Eggsy, please! I have to get this paperwork done!"

"No you don't!" Eggsy argued as he buried his head deep into Lucie's neck. He took the opportunity to slip one arm over her torso and bring her closer to him on the bed. "Merlin said himself that you can turn it in later this week."

"The sooner it gets done, the better," Lucie said, trying to balance the mission papers that were in front of her and her boyfriend's sneaky embrace. However, the more she tried to concentrate on her work, the more she felt tempted to shove it all aside and give in to Eggsy's advances. After all, he had just gotten out of the shower and was currently wearing nothing but his towel leaving a more than clear view of his broad upper body. He also smelled so fresh and clean, with that almost distinct scent that only he could have. She found herself subtly closing her eyes, inhaling him, picturing all of the different-

 _NO!_ she screamed internally. _You need to get this done! Stop thinking between yours legs for two seconds and FOCUS!_ With her little voice finally having its say, she tried to shake off as much of Eggsy as she could (which was not very much, his hold was so strong). Suddenly, she felt Eggsy loosen up a little. _Finally! Somebody got the hint!_

Unfortunately this was not the case because before she knew it, Eggsy began kissing and nipping the sensitive flesh on her neck. All of the papers that were recently in her hand dropped in her lap. She couldn't help but moan and crane her head back in pleasure. _Bastard,_ she thought as she felt Eggsy smirk against her.

"Better?" he asked, taking a moment to breathe before going back in at the spot he was working on.

"Mmm..." Lucie involuntarily let out while closing her eyes and biting her lip as tight as possible. _Damn, he is good._

"Mmm..." Eggsy copied, moving himself closer against her again.

Lucie held out for as long as she could, a good twenty seconds. Finally unable to resist, she pushed all of her papers to the floor and pounced on top of Eggsy, attacking his lips.

* * *

 _Slavin' in the kitchen, iced you a cake._

 _Then I served you a plate, but that ain't what you ate, no._

* * *

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Lucie asked upon entering Eggsy's kitchen, which, at the time, was a mess with flour on the floor, egg yolk dripping off of the counter, and an empty carton of milk turned sideways.

"Um..." Eggsy started, knowing he was in a compromising position with a bowl in one hand and an egg beater in the other. "It's... a long story?"

Lucie giggled and (carefully) made her way over to grab the cooking-wear and place it into the sink. "Well, I'll tell you what. While I try to clean up this mess, why don't you tell me your 'long story'."

Eggsy blushed heavily and moved aside, resting himself on a bar stool. He then began to talk about his little sister, Daisy, and her upcoming birthday. His mother was apparently worried about the cake and Eggsy (being the softie he was) suggested on making it himself. After much debate and consideration, his mother agreed. Little did she or Eggsy know how hard making a simple vanilla cake was. For the past two hours, he was going over various recipes and tips, using the best of what he had in order to make it work. However, as it obviously appeared, it was _not_ working out.

All the while, Lucie swiftly moved around the kitchen, wiping up all that she could and cleaning all of the equipment. By the time Eggsy was done with his 'long story', Lucie was done cleaning. She turned and looked at him, his apron and parts of his white dress shirt stained with batter. She couldn't help but notice a small smear of flour on his cheek and moved over to wipe it off. He cradled into her touch and shut his eyes for a moment.

"Seems to me that you need a little help," she finally said.

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do."

He smiled up at her, which she returned.

Within a few minutes, the two began working on another cake. Eggsy took care of measuring and adding the ingredients while Lucie read over the instructions (and inconspicuously looked over Eggsy's shoulder to make sure he was doing everything right). Surprisingly enough, with close to no more ingredients left, they managed to make a well-sized cake plus one little cake for themselves. The two pastries were placed in the oven and set on a timer for twenty minutes. Until then, Eggsy and Lucie busied themselves with wiping down the kitchen one last time. Lucie was just about to start cleaning the dishes when she felt Eggsy embrace her from behind, resting his head over her shoulder. She smiled and hummed in agreement.

"You know those can wait until later right?" Eggsy asked innocently.

"I know but I have to do something until the cakes get done baking. There's only..." She peered around to the oven. "Ten minutes left."

"Ten minutes, huh?"

He quickly spun Lucie around and ghosted his lips over hers before saying, "That's plenty of time to do _other_ things."

"Eggsy..." Lucie warned.

"Lucie..." he replied, teasingly.

"Later. Okay?"

"Why not now?"

"Well, look at me!" She motioned to her front. Her face somehow managed to get specks of runaway flour while the apron that covered her body was stained with splattered egg and vanilla.

"I am."

He began kissing her cheek.

"And I _love_ what I see."

Her jaw.

"I love looking at you."

The top of her neck.

"I love _you_."

He slowly kissed his way downward until he reached her apron. With delicate skill, he went around Lucie and untied the strings. Without being told, she tore the apron off of her body. As much as she wanted to resist, Lucie couldn't help but savor in the moment.

"I love everything about you."

She closed her eyes, her hands somehow managing to find Eggsy's face, guiding him.

"I love you everywhere and every which way."

"Eggsy," she moaned. She managed to open her eyes for two seconds to look at the oven clock again. Eight minutes.

"Eight more minutes," she got out, daring to look down at Eggsy, who in turn looked up at her. "Think there's still time?"

Eggsy gave her a smug grin and said, "Definitely."

Feeling a bit smug herself, Lucie grabbed his collar and pulled him back up to meet her.

"Prove it."

* * *

 _We've been busy doin' all fifty shades while we listen to Drake._

 _We on that hot love and emotion._

* * *

Lucie couldn't help but sing along when it came to Drake's turn on the song.

Today, on her first day off in a while, she decided to do something productive. Since she was spending more and more time at Eggsy's house, she figured the least she could do was clean it up a little. So far she had done the dishes, cleaned the windows, and wiped off the tables. Now she was getting ready to vacuum. After a while the silence was just too much for her, so she pulled out her iPod and hooked it up to the speaker system. She knew automatically what song she wanted, "Truffle Butter" with Nicki Minaj, Lil Wayne, and Drake (her favorite). She made sure to keep the volume low enough so the neighbors wouldn't complain but high enough to where she could hear over the vacuum. Satisfied, she got to work once again.

As she sang along with the rather expletive lyrics, she found herself swaying her hips in time with the beat. She slowly closed her eyes and began singing louder and higher. She was so into her "work" that she hardly noticed Eggsy come in from his trip to the store. Setting what little he was carrying on the counter top of the kitchen, he curiously followed Lucie's voice in the living room. It was rare when Lucie performed anything in front of Eggsy. He always enjoyed it, though. Watching her lose herself into whatever she was doing always brought a smile on his face. He didn't even flinch when she suddenly turned around and jumped in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, catching her lost breath and holding her beating heart. "Eggsy! You scared me!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, making his way in front of her. He turned off the vacuum before Lucie could say anything else. "I just couldn't help but admire your performance."

"You... saw that?" Lucie asked, a blush slightly coming on.

"Oh yeah."

"Great." She covered her face in shame.

"What? I liked it." He gently moved her hands away and kissed the top of them.

Forgetting that her iPod was still running, both were a little surprised when the song changed to "Only", another song with Nicki Minaj, Lil Wayne, Drake, and Chris Brown. Lucie was just about to shut it off before Eggsy held her firmly by the waist to keep her from moving. She turned back, confused.

"I like this song," he said, staring deeply into her eyes. She knew that look. And if she were being completely honest, she began to get that same look in her eyes.

Which only led to one thing...

* * *

 _You got that goodie goodie and I'm addicted._

 _I'm on that kissy kissy bang bang delicious._

* * *

Eggsy loved Lucie's lips.

Not to say that that was the only thing he loved. Of course, he loved everything about Lucie. Her smile. Her heart. Her hair. Her brain. He loved her overall beauty, inside and out.

But no matter what, he always thought about her lips. Her pink, plump lips that he loved to kiss so much. It was the one thing he could never get enough of. Whenever they were together he tried to get as much time as he could with those lips. Those lips that let out the most beautiful smile that only he could get out of her. Those lips that released a beautiful voice that always called out for his name and his name only. Those lips that always managed to leave light but noticeable marks on Eggsy's skin.

There was no doubt about it. Eggsy loved Lucie's lips.

* * *

 _All day I dream about it, baby so how's about it.  
_

 _You know I'm all about that._

 _All day I dream about wait..._

 _All day I dream about wait..._

 _All day I dream about_ _shh with you._

* * *

"Hey, Eggsy," Lucie started, cuddling closer against Eggsy's back in the darkness of his bedroom, "do you remember about my rule. Back when we first started dating?"

"No sex for the first month. Wasn't that it?" he took a guess.

"Yes." She turned to look up at him, a hint of insecurity visible in the moonlight, and asked, "Was it okay? I mean, were you okay with it? My rule?"

"Of course," he positioned himself to see her more clearly. "I told you I was when you first told me."

"I know, I know. It's just... I've always wondered whether or not you had your doubts about waiting."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just... wondered."

Eggsy thought carefully about his next words, knowing now that Lucie was in need of a little reassurance. He was complaining, though. If his love need comforting, he was more than happy to give it to her. At the same time, he couldn't help but be honest for a moment.

"I'm not gonna lie, it was hard as hell."

He could have sworn that he saw her face drop slightly.

"But..." He gently grabbed Lucie's chin and pulled her up closer to him. "It was worth it," he whispered. "You're always worth it."

"Really?" she asked, matching his pitch.

"Damn right."

Lucie smiled that wide smile of hers that always made Eggsy's heart race. And to further seal the deal, he leaned in and took his sweet time with showing her how much she was worth it.

 **Remember to review and stay tuned! Have a good day and a great weekend!**


End file.
